


A Visit and A Stay

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, M/M, Sleepovers, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: Dave's owner is going to be out a few days, Dave's going to finally visit John's house.





	A Visit and A Stay

John heard a knocking at the front door.

The black shepard dog was angry that anyone had the nerve to knock on his home's door.

He ran over and started growling. Barking at the stranger to leave.

John's dad told him, "it's okay. It's Dave."

John suddenly stopped growling.

_He said Dave. Dave? But Dave is small. That's not Dave._

John's dad opened the door. Dirk stepped in with a dog carrier in his hand.

The strong human started talking to John's dad.

John jumped back and forth, he smelt Dave but he didn't see him anywhere.

The humans were still talking, John barked so the human's would notice him and tell him where his best friend is.

Dirk placed the carrier on the ground.

He opened up the crate and let John take a look.

John stepped up and lowered his head to look inside.

Dave was resting, sleeping right next to his favorite toy.

John's tail instantly started waving.

It was the first time that Dave ever came over to John's house.

John started panting.

Dave slowly lifted up his head and blinked open his eyes, John didn't mean too but he waked him.

Dave started panting too, excited to see John.

Dave got up and stretched his little paws. The tiny shih tzu yawned and then strolled out of his carrier. His long blonde hair trailing on the tile floor of John's home. Dave's hair was tied up with a tiny red bow. His long blonde hair trailing on the tile floor of John's home.

John started jumping around, running in a circle.

John wanted to show Dave everything.

John wanted Dave to see his whole home.

The shepherd dog started panting with his mouth open.

John knew that Dave liked toys, he wanted to show Dave_ his_ toys.

John found his favorite and best things and brought them all up to Dave so he could see them while the humans went to talk outside. It was around the time of day where John's dad left for hours. John would usually wait for his dad to give him a treat when he left for work, but Dave is better than any treat. John still wanted to show Dave, his favorite thing in the world, his favorite things in the house.

John knew he had the best frisbees and the best squeaky balls.

John grabbed as many things as he could and handed them to Dave.

Dave took each one in his tiny mouth and had to quickly drop the toys for another toy each time John ran up to him with a new thing. Dave acknowledged each and every one, and John really did bring him every single one. 

Once all of the toys were around Dave John started running around in a circle again.

Dave kept waving his tail, but he was trying hard to keep his cool.

Dave yawned again. John knew Dave got tired a lot, he's so tiny that he had no energy every.

John barked at Dave to follow him, Dave made John wait a moment so he could grab his favorite thing.

Dave took his favorite plush dog toy everywhere he went, of course he would, it was his favorite gift from John.

John took the little dog over to his dad's bedroom and over to his doggy bed.

It was a really big cushy bed and he was sure that Dave would love it.

Dave sniffed it for a bit, he hopped up on it. He began circling around and then laid down.

The little shih tzu decided it was fine.

John walked up to the bed, he pressed a paw gently down on the bed.

Dave growled at John, he still isn't allowed to sleep next to him since John insulted him last time they saw each other.

John backed off. John knew that Dave was the real alpha, everyone always listened when Dave wanted something and everyone always brought him gifts.

Dave is the most important thing in the world, more important than people.

Dave could have all the pillows in the house if he wanted.

That gave John a good idea.

John jumped up on his dad's bed, he isn't supposed to but it's only for a moment.

John dragged a pillow off of the bed and placed it gently next to Dave.

Dave lifted his head to see what John was doing.

John was making sure that Dave had all the comfort in the house.

He took all the pillows off of his dad's bed and gave it to Dave by placing it on _his _bed.

John ran out to the living room and grabbed a small cushion off of the couch. He dragged it back to Dave.

John ran out and grabbed another. There were only two.

He found all of the pillows in the house and gave them to Dave, but that isn't enough.

John needs to find more good things.

John ran back to the living room. There was a soft blanket on the couch.

John pulled it off, as he did one of the couch cushions fell down. John excitedly dragged it along with the blanket over to Dave. John picked all of them off, one by one and gave them to Dave.

John laid down in the corner of the room next to the dresser. Dave continued to nap on John's bed.

John closed his eyes and so did Dave, they both quietly drifted off to sleep...

"John!"

Both the dogs eyes shot open, John's dad was back and he looked mad and all the pillows littering the floor.

John stood up.

"I can't believe you did this! You're getting a time out."

John's dad grabbed onto his blue collar, he made John walk with him into the living room.

John started pulling away, he wanted to be with Dave.

"No. You stay with me." John's dad was not happy with him. "Bad dog."

John started whining.

Dave didn't want John to cry.

Dave hopped off the bed and walked over to the two of them.

Dave's little feet started running so he could catch up with John.

John's dad was making him sit in the corner of the room. John's dad was watching him.

Dave tilted his head, Dave didn't know if it was supposed to be a punishment.

He wasn't getting growled at or smacked with a rolled up magazine.

Dave watched for a few moments until John's dad decided that John's time was up.

"Okay. You can come here." John's dad told him he was good.

John kept his head held low. He seemed really sad.

Dave walked up to him and started kissing his snout to cheer him up.

John's dad left to start putting the pillows back. He told John, "no treats for you today."

John heard the word "no" so he knew that meant something bad.

Dave wanted to make John happy to he started wiggling his tail as he licked him.

If he got excited, then John would too.

John started panting and wagging his tail, matching Dave's energy.

The next few days they were inseparable. John and Dave went everywhere together, ate together and walked together.

Dave let John kiss him, groom him, everything he wanted to do.

Dave even played with John, he never liked playing tug-o-war but John would let him win every once and awhile.

John liked to play a game where he'd chase Dave around the house. Dave wasn't a fast runner but he tired hard to be fast enough for John to have fun.

John did things for Dave too.

John would pick out kibble from his bowl and place it on the floor for Dave to eat. John's dad stopped him from doing that. Big dog food is for big dogs. John was surprised by that, he always gave his treats to Dave but dinner and breakfast wasn't good? John watched as Dave ate some wet, fishy food out of a can. John thought it looked better than the brown bits that he always ate. He just went up to sniff the food but Dave lifted up his head, expecting that John take a bite. John couldn't resist taking just one lick.

Dave ate the rest but John wanted more, the next time that they got fed John walked up to his dad when he opened up a can for Dave.

John sat in front of his dad and started panting.

"Oh no, he let you have some... didn't he?"

John's mouth was already drooling. He wanted the good food.

"I'll put a little bit on your food." John's dad caved in. "Just... a little bit."

After they ate, John and Dave continued to spend the rest of their day together, Dave wanted to take another nap.

Dave hopped up to John's bed. John decided to lay down

Dave gently grabbed John's ear with his mouth and started pulling John up.

John lifted his head. Dave kept pulling until John sat up.

Dave walked back to the bed. John started slowly walking up to the cushion.

The shepard dog took one step on the bed, Dave let him.

John started panting and wagging his tail, Dave was letting them spend time together again.

They cuddled up on the bed and went right to sleep.

Dave opened up his eyes after a few hours and yawned.

John was still sleeping.

Dave started whining for John to wake up.

John opened up his eyes.

Dave started licking John's paws.

John started licking him back, Dave stopped kissing him.

John understood. Dave wanted to get groomed again.

Dave needs a lot of maintenance since he has so much hair.

John would always take care of Dave's hair since he's been staying with him.

John learned that Dave needed a lot of love and care everyday.

Dave always asked for attention and always wanted John's dad to brush him.

John learned a lot about his lover over the days they spent together, and Dave learned a lot about him.

When ever there were things outside John would get upset.

There was a man at the door one day, so John growled and barked at the door.

Dave tilted his head as he watched John yell at the man for walking up to the door.

John started growling at the box the man left behind.

Dave wasn't supposed to yell at anything in his home, he was amazed that John got away with doing things like that. Actually, John got away with everything.

Dave wasn't even allowed to yip when he has to go to the bathroom, he has to stand up on his hind legs and gesture with his front paws like he's begging if he wants anything.

John got away with a lot of things, he didn't even get hit with a newspaper for jumping up on his dad's bed. Just got a time out. But John still isn't allowed to play his favorite game with Dave when the humans were around.

John kept barking at the package the man left. Dave stopped tilting his head, if John was upset, then Dave was upset.

The little shih tzu walked up to the door and started yelling at the box too. Yipping and growling. Joining his lover in yelling at a box for being in a place that it shouldn't be.

John would always get mad at things that weren't what he thought was right.

John was super mad at cars parking on the street too. Cars shouldn't stop moving!

John got mad at squirrels for existing. He always chased them up trees and yelled at them like they were evil.

Dave started getting mad too.

Dave yelled at everything John yelled at.

If John doesn't like it, Dave hated it too.

Anything that makes John mad is bad because John should always be happy.

Dave always cheered up John after too.

Dave would kiss him and cuddle with him every hour.

Dave would bring John his favorite gift, he wanted John to hold it so it would start smelling like him.

Dave and John would drag it everywhere in the house, only dropping it when they went out on walks.

The two of them would take walks together a lot too.

John would greet all of his neighbors and give them kisses as they pet him to say hi.

Dave didn't let people touch him but he liked watching them give John belly rubs and ear scratches.

John and Dave would happily walk everywhere together and cuddle up at every single moment.

John and Dave were both sleeping in John's bed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door again.

John was furious instantly. Dave was too.

The both of them ran up to the door, barking like they were screaming their heads off.

John's dad walked up to the door, opening it.

Dirk was back.

John was happy to see the muscular human. Dave, not so much.

Dirk knelled down to pick the shih tzu up.

Once he lifted the little dog up, Dave jumped out of Dirk's hands.

Dave takes off as fast as he can for the couch.

John follows after him.

Dave wanted to stay longer and he was going to make sure that he did.

John happily laid down next to the couch, wagging his tail as Dirk tried to get around him.

John barked, a happy bark. Entertained that Dave wanted to stay longer.

Dirk gave in, he sat down for a while and started talking to John's dad for hours.

John yawned and laid down his head next to the couch that Dave was hiding under.

Dave rested his head too, shutting his eyes. Feeling confident that no one can get him so long as John is guarding him and he's under the sofa.

Dave wakes up in Dirk's arms

He looks ahead and he's already been hoisted up and placed in his carrier.

He starts whining for John. Yipping for help.

John sleepily got up. He barked at Dirk.

"Sorry, buddy." Dirk started walking out with Dave. "He's got to go home."

Dave started whining and yipping.

"Oh great, he's rubbed off on you." Dirk sighed.

Dirk bid John's dad farewell and walked over to his car.

Dave felt miserable. He was being taken away from his best friend and the love of his life.

He missed his owner all week, but he already missed John more and he just got out of the door.

Dave noticed that his favorite gift from John was in his carrier with him.

He rested his head on the small black plush of a shepard dog.

Falling asleep again and thinking of his favorite shepard.


End file.
